1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an automatic projector apparatus having a function for automatically bringing a projection image into focus, a projection method, and a recording medium storing a projection method.
2. Description of the Related Art
Conventionally, there has been proposed a carriable (portable) projector which is provided with a monitor camera therein, for monitoring a projection screen to automatically perform various adjustments necessary for displaying images (for example, Patent Document 1).
[Patent Document 1] Unexamined Japanese Patent Application KOKAI Publication No. 2000-241874
However, the carriable projector disclosed in the Patent Document 1 performs a focusing operation and a keystone correcting operation independently, by processing image data which is obtained by photographing by the monitor camera. Therefore, it takes a long time for all of these adjustments to be done.
These adjustments are specifically for changing the direction, elevation angle, and depression angle of the optical system of a projection lens. These adjustments require the structure of a lens system which has an optical “tilt” mechanism, which causes a problem that the apparatus becomes large-sized and complex.